


Getting Out

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is posted on my LJ but I found it wasn't over here so I hope you all enjoy, more may come of this one eventually.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted on my LJ but I found it wasn't over here so I hope you all enjoy, more may come of this one eventually.

“What’s that CO doing Alvarez?” His pod mate Lorenzo asked.

“Don’t know.” Alvarez replied from his corner in the pod.

“He’s coming this way.”

The door was opened and the CO pulled it open. “Come on Alvarez.” Alvarez slid out of the bed and sauntered over.

Lorenzo asked, “Where you taking him?”

“None of your fucking business. Now you’re going to stay here and be a good inmate.” Then he shut the door back. 

O’ Reily pushed Alvarez out of Em City and opened up one of the conjugal rooms. “What are we doing here Officer?” Alvarez asked in his slow drawl.

“You have to ask me why? I’ve been watching you get shipped off for fifteen straight months to various places whether it’s the hole, solitary, or the psych ward for stupid shit. No one’s backing you and you’re getting sent off for other people’s bullshit.”

“What’s that got to do with all of this?” Miguel asked as he sat in one of the chairs.

“I can help you out for a few small favors.” O’ Reily started off.

“You ain’t getting my ass. I don’t give a fuck what sides we’re on. I’ll spend the rest of my life in solitary.”

“It’s a nice ass but I know you won’t give me that yet. I’ve been watching you eat those suckers that you like so much. I think you got a hidden talent you’re not letting out of the bag.” O’ Reily replied as he took off his utility belt and radio.

“You want me to suck your dick.” Miguel said more like a statement than question.

“You catch on fast. There’s some hope for you yet.”

“Since we know the outcome I might as well say I’ve been watching you too when I’m out of those places. We’re not fags but we’ll look at the situation and take it for what it is.” Miguel stood up from the chair and said, “You might want to sit down.”

“Don’t tell me what I need to do.” Ryan said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“You want me to suck your dick so we might want to at least make it pleasurable. I’m too fucking tired to have to hold you up when you’re coming out of your skin.”

“You think highly of yourself for someone who hasn’t sucked dick before.”

“I know sex. I don’t give a shit who you are you need to know sex on both ends.”

“Have you had sex with a guy before?”

“Never.”

“Well then school me on sex.”

“Before I do anything what kind of help are you going to be giving me?”

“Whatever I can do on the right side of the law of course. Timmy is putty in my hands.”

“Have you two been together?”

“No. I’ve never fucked a guy before.”

“What’s got you so hot and bothered over me? I’m one of the sorriest pricks in this place.”

“I know exactly what you want.” 

“What do I want?”

“I’ll answer that later. We don’t have much time.” Ryan breathed as he reached for his pants. Miguel smacked his hands away and Ryan glared at him. “What the fuck?”

“Lay back and get comfortable. I told you I’d show you.” 

After Ryan laid back Miguel straddled his thighs and looked over the CO. Miguel leaned down and as he kissed Ryan’s neck he breathed, “We got shit on each other so we’re in this together.” Then he let his mouth travel to Ryan’s and kissed him tentatively. They both sighed and Miguel deepened the kiss.

Ryan was writhing under his capable hands and groaned, “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

“I’ve always kissed like that.” Miguel said as he trailed his hands down Ryan’s very responsive body. They worked the pants apart and one started to massage Ryan’s dick through his boxers. “You’re clean right?” Miguel breathed as he rubbed his body against Ryan’s.

“I’m one of the cleanest motherfuckers in this place. Just don’t stop.” He groaned and thrust into Miguel’s hand.

Miguel licked and nipped at his jaw line and then slid to the floor. He pulled Ryan’s dick out of his boxers and looked at it for a moment. Ryan sat up on his elbows and watched Miguel while panting because Miguel’s hands never stopped moving and a moment later he wasn’t disappointed. Miguel lapped at his dick like it was a sucker and Ryan hissed in pleasure. Miguel knowing they didn’t have a lot of time set to work after that and took Ryan in his mouth. 

Ryan fell back on the bed happy that Miguel told him to lay back and started thrusting into his mouth--a mouth of sin, Ryan thought. Miguel took what Ryan had to give and decided that CO O’ Reily needed to come and come quickly so he began to hum and massage his balls at the same time. Ryan felt his stomach tighten and he clenched his fingers into the bed and moaned, “So close…fuck…uuhhhh…harder…” 

Miguel increased the pressure and felt Ryan’s legs wrap around his back pulling him closer. The first stream of come hit the back of Miguel’s throat as Ryan was pulled out but Ryan shoved himself back in deeply almost choking Miguel as he emptied himself in Miguel’s mouth. Miguel cleaned him up and tucked him back in before sitting on the bed next to Ryan. After he got his breath back Miguel said, “I know what you want too.”

Ryan sat up next to the inmate and asked still catching his breath, “What do I want?”

Miguel turned to the side and said, “You want someone who understands this,” he pointed to Ryan’s head, “in order to understand that.” He pointed to his heart.

“How’d you know?” 

“I knew as soon as I sat in that chair and you didn’t club me or shout at me to stand back up which brings us back to how you knew what I wanted.”

“I know you’ve been shit on your entire life and people beatin’ the fuck out of you. You’ve been salivating over having someone touch you in kindness, letting you have some space to move and think. You can’t do that in Em City.”

“No I can’t.”

Ryan stood and readjusted his clothes and put his belt and radio back on. “It’s time to get back. We’ve been gone longer than I told the other guard we’d be gone.”

“Okay.” Miguel stood up and Ryan took him by the upper arm ready to lead him back to Em City.

At the door Ryan said, “Let’s both think where this could be going. We both seem to be conning each other and are doing a good job of it.”

“I ain’t going anywhere.”

“I know.” Then to show Miguel he was thinking long term and willing to reciprocate something he pushed him against the wall gently and kissed him, starting soft and nipping at his bottom lip. Miguel’s mouth fell open in a small moan and Ryan slipped his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss was electric and Miguel held Ryan in place as he responded.

A moment later Ryan pulled away and said, “We need to go.”

“I know.” Then Miguel kissed him again. Ryan responded and pulled away shoving Miguel into the hall. Ryan took him back to his pod and locked him back in for the rest of the night.

At the command center Murphy asked, “What the hell did you need Alvarez for, for almost an hour?”

“Needed to talk to him about some things.”

Six months after Ryan and Miguel started their relationship Ryan pulled Beecher aside. Beecher asked, “What do you need?”

“I need you to comb through Alvarez’ case and tell me if he has a good chance at getting his parole this coming up month.”

“Why me? Why not another lawyer? I don’t have access to everything I need.”

“What if I could get you everything you need?”

“I could look but just what I know and his rap sheet in here I don’t think they would let him out.”

“You’d try though right?”

“I could but why are you so interested in his release?”

“Beecher just look through his file. I can give you an hour each afternoon for as long as you need before his parole hearing.”

“Okay.” 

A week later McManus called O’ Reily into his office and once the door was shut he yelled, “What the hell are you doing locking Beecher up for an hour or so everyday?”

“I’m putting him to use so he doesn’t go fucking crazy! What’s it to you? He makes his meals and he’s back to his pod for lockdown every night and he hasn’t missed his work shifts!”

“What’s your interest in Alvarez?” Tim asked in a normal tone.

“No interest. Why?”

“I think there is and you’ll tell me what it is that interests you?”  
Ryan paced the office and said, “I’m trying to help him with his parole. That’s my interest in him.”

“You’re just trying to get him out of jail. You don’t love him or anything?”

Ryan looked at Tim sharply and asked, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re in love with Alvarez and you’ve recruited Beecher to help him pass his parole.”

“How the fuck would you know that?”

“I have my own source of information.”

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of Sean.”

“Who said Sean gave me the information? It could’ve been Alvarez.”

“Alvarez hates your guts. He wouldn’t say anything to you.”

“You’re right he didn’t but you still haven’t denied my accusations so there must be some truth to the situation.”

Ryan stood by the window looking out into Em City locating Miguel in his usual corner by his pod. “Tim we’ve worked in the prison system for what fifteen years?”

“Yeah.”

“In all that time I could look out there and not given a shit about any of them. All of them are pigs and monsters that you wouldn’t want roaming around in the public until I came here. Seeing the way Miguel was and is still being treated got me reevaluating my thinking. I started looking through some of their case files and a lot of these people are here just by happenstance. Miguel being one of them. Sad thing is, is that I am a straight ladies’ man until I look at Miguel. I’ve tried to sleep with a couple of women in the last year and each time my head thinks about Miguel not the person I’m with. It’s not fair that I’ve found the love of my life in prison blues and they happened to have a dick instead of breasts. I’ve kept this thing as professional as I can and if he can get out I’m putting in my resignation papers…”

“You’re resigning if Alvarez is paroled?”

“I have to even though he doesn’t know it yet.”

“You’re one of my best CO’s even though you’ve been with a prisoner in a relationship and I should very well fire you I’m not. Why do you feel the need to resign if he gets out?”

“He needs to travel, be out in the open spaces where he can move and think.”

“Why not just use your accumulated vacation days and take a road trip? If Alvarez isn’t as crazy and unpredictable as you say he is I can find him work that he can do in his own time and just send it with you or fax it to me or whatever will work out.”

“I’ll think about the road trip. That’s the only thing I’ll give you.”

“That’s all I ask O’ Reily. Take a couple of hours and take Alvarez with you. You need to rest you look like shit.”

“Why thanks Tim for the compliment.”

“You go to the hall outside Em City and I’ll bring Alvarez to you.”

“Okay.” Ryan sauntered out of Em City not looking at the inmates as he did.

Tim went down a few minutes later and walked over to Alvarez. He put a hand on his neck and said, “Come on Alvarez.”

Without question Alvarez stood up and Tim took him out of Em City. Alvarez saw O’ Reily halfway down the hall and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry Alvarez. No one’s in trouble.”

Ryan heard the last portion and saw the worried look on Miguel’s face and went over to him. He caressed Miguel’s cheek and said quietly, “He knows Miguel. Everything’s going to be okay. I got him from here Tim.” Ryan put his arm around Miguel’s shoulders and led him to their usual meeting room a few doors down.

Inside the room Miguel asked, “How did McManus find out?”

“He’s got his own birdie.”

“Murphy?”

“Yeah.”

“Why isn’t he pissed off at us?”

“I guess he’s sorta rooting for us. I’ve recruited Beecher to comb through your file. Hopefully he can find something to help with your hearing next month for parole.”

“Does Beecher know what the hell is going on between us?”

“No not to my knowledge.”

“How much time do we have?”

“Two hours. Tim’s giving us to your dinnertime to rest and be together.”

“That’s a lot of time.”

“It is. Now no more talk okay. I want to be able to hold you in a bed.” Ryan said as he took his belt and radio off and started pulling his uniform off down to his under shirt and boxers. He laid the uniform out on a chair to keep the wrinkles out even though he could care less. He stood next to Miguel and pulled his shirt off running his hands over chest down to his stomach.

“Feels good Ryan.”

“I want to make you feel wonderful today. Get comfortable.”

Miguel laid against the pillows at the top of the bed and said, “Like this?”

“Just like that.” Ryan replied as he pulled his own t-shirt off and slid up the bed and over Miguel’s body. 

He started by kissing him and running his hands from the top of his head to his waist stroking all of his sensitive spots. Miguel moaned and held Ryan close to him. Ryan moved his mouth down Miguel’s body slowly enjoying the taste of his lover. Miguel’s hands moved over Ryan’s back and groaned as Ryan’s mouth made his body sing. Ryan pulled Miguel’s boxers down as he moved down to Miguel’s stomach.

Miguel gasped and said, “Take yours off too. I want to see all of you too.”

“Getting there baby.” Ryan breathed as he kissed Miguel’s abdomen. He scooted away from Miguel as he moved to take off his shorts and Miguel groaned, “You fucker. Volver aquí.”

After Ryan completely undressed he grinned and asked, “I don’t understand espanol. What do you want?” He chuckled.

“Get your ass over here baby.” Miguel panted, reaching for Ryan.

Ryan moved back and kissed Miguel deeply before pushing him back against the bed as he kissed and licked Miguel down to his dick. He lapped at the head and sucked it into his mouth as he heard Miguel moan. Ryan held Miguel’s hips so he could keep the pace slow without getting his mouth fucked too hard. One of his hands moved down to Miguel’s balls as he did a couple of tongue tricks Miguel taught him and Miguel groaned and clenched at Ryan’s hair. “Cabron.” Miguel panted as he tried to thrust deeper into his lover’s mouth.

Ryan kept the control and pulled off Miguel’s dick. Miguel just glared at him trying to catch his breath. Ryan grinned and said, “Almost baby.” He leaned over Miguel’s body and kissed his mouth before lifting two fingers to his lips. Miguel lapped at them and pulled them into his mouth and made a delicious sucking sound that got a loud groan from Ryan. He made sure the fingers were nice and slick before he laid back down. 

Ryan leaned down and lapped at Miguel’s nipples sucking them gently as his hand moved down Miguel’s body. Miguel writhed under Ryan’s kisses and touches, feeling Ryan’s fingers massaging the muscle ring he spread his legs farther apart inviting Ryan inside his body. Ryan worked one finger inside and the other stayed stroking gently. “So fucking tight Miguel.”

“Ryan you gotta let me come.”

“Soon Miguel. You just look so fucking beautiful splayed out in passion.” Then he pulled Miguel into a deep kiss as he pressed his other finger inside his body. He began stroking Miguel and Miguel started to thrust into his hand. Ryan added his dick to the strokes and Miguel shuddered his release as Ryan rubbed his prostate. With Miguel’s body clenching around his fingers and Miguel’s come covering their dicks and lower bodies Ryan kissed Miguel quieting his moans as he had his orgasm. 

Coming down from their orgasms Ryan slipped his fingers out gently and held Miguel. “That was some of the best sex we’ve had.” Miguel said as he laid against Ryan’s chest.

“It was and hopefully it just keeps getting better.” Ryan replied as he wrapped his arms around Miguel. “Let’s rest for a little bit and then we’ll clean up before you have to go to dinner.”

“Way ahead of you baby.” Miguel yawned.

An hour later Ryan shook Miguel awake but Miguel buried himself closer against Ryan’s body and went back to sleep. Ryan ran his fingers down Miguel’s side and playfully licked his jaw as he whispered quietly. Miguel shivered and said, “I’m up.”

“Junior is up but are you?” Ryan whispered as he kissed Miguel’s earlobe gently.

Miguel stretched out and pinned Ryan to the bed as he kissed him deeply. “I want to make love to you so bad.” Miguel breathed as he moved his kisses down Ryan’s throat and chest.

Ryan’s hands paused in their movement and he said, “I’ll bring some lube for next time.”

Miguel looked up at his lover and said, “We’re letting each other have the forbidden?”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

“How long?”

“Since you sucked my dick the first time.”

“That’s a long time to be thinking of it.”

“How long were you thinking of my dick up your ass?”

“A couple of months.”

“Well give me some time to plan out a lengthy absence on your part and I’ll see what I can’t come up with.”

“Just let me know.”

“In the meantime we need to get cleaned up so I can get you to dinner.”

“I want you for dinner. I’ve had enough with the chicken nuggets.”

“Me too baby but you have to go for now.” Ryan said as he wrapped his arm around Miguel’s waist pinning him to his body.

Miguel leaned down and kissed Ryan again dragging his bottom lip with him when he pulled away. “You’re not making it any easier.” 

“You’re bad.” Ryan gasped.

“Only when it comes to fucking my partners.”

“I wish I could take you home tonight.”

“Maybe next month.”

“I hope so.” Ryan groaned as he rolled them back over so he was on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Five weeks later Ryan showed up in the visitor’s room in casual clothes and saw Miguel with a duffel bag and a small box with his books waiting for him. Tim was with Miguel and he asked, “You’re sure you two want to do this?”   
“We’re sure.” Miguel said gruffly as he walked over to Ryan. He pulled him into a deep kiss and Ryan kissed him back.

Ryan pulled away and asked, “Are you ready to go home now?”

“I am querido. Let’s get out of here.”

A uniformed CO walked the two through all of the checkpoints and once they got outside Miguel paused to look at the sky and the sun shining that day. Ryan asked, “You okay Miguel?”

“I’m great just soaking in some sunshine and feeling the breeze.”

“I have a tent set up at my house in the backyard if you want to enjoy some time with nature and not feel cooped up in a house.”

“That’s cool. We’ll see when I get there.”

“I told you I live in the country so you’ll have plenty of space.”

“How close to do you live to the city?”

“About twenty minutes and it takes me about forty-five to get here to OZ for work.”

“So we don’t have to pass this place if we don’t want to if we’re out driving or whatever?”

“We don’t. I know shortcuts to get around this place .”

“Nice. I’m ready to get out of here now.”

“All right babe. Let’s go.” 

That night as Ryan helped Miguel get settled Miguel asked, “What do you normally do when you’re not at OZ?”

“I normally fish or play basketball, really anything that’s outdoors.”

“Nice.”

“It’s the only way to keep my sanity with my job and now that we’re together I can share those things with you.”

“That’s why I liked to box. It put me in another space. Maybe I can show you a few moves sometime.”

“I’d like that baby.”

Miguel rubbed his hands together and asked, “Are we going to eat in or go out to eat?”

“Actually grilling out and I invited someone to join us.”

“Who’s coming over?”

“He’s a good friend of mine. He started a support group that you might be interested in.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s a group for people who’ve recently been released from prison…”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier Ryan?”

“How much earlier?”

“Preferably when you got the idea but at least enough time to wrap my mind around it.”

“I’m sorry Miguel. I didn’t know what your reaction would be like so I thought last minute would be best on this.”

“Ryan my reaction shouldn’t worry you. I might yell and cuss you out in Spanish or something but don’t ever worry about my reaction.”

“Okay. I just wanted you to meet him and if things are going on in your head that you don’t want me to know about or something you have an unbiased person to talk to, you know.”

“It makes sense but I think I’ll be okay in general.”

“I’m pretty sure too but just if you want to talk about anything you have someone to talk to.”

“Okay. What are you grilling tonight?”

“I figured I’d keep it simple and just stick with burgers and fries.”

“Cool.”

“So you’re not too pissed at me for not talking to you first?”

“Not today but remember what I said okay querido.”

 

“I will.”  
Miguel walked over to Ryan and pulled him into his arms. He nuzzled Ryan’s neck before he planted soft kisses down to his collarbone. He mumbled different things in Spanish. Ryan ran his hands over Miguel’s back and let the comfort wash over him. Miguel tilted his head and caught Ryan’s mouth with his for a kiss and he said quietly, “We’ll take this a day at a time baby.”

“A day at a time sounds good.”

An hour later someone knocked on the door and Ryan asked, “Can you get the door baby?”

“Only cause you asked so nicely.”

“This is really nice.” Ryan laughed as he kissed Miguel’s neck.

“That is nice. Now I’m going to answer the door.” Miguel replied as he slipped out of Ryan’s arms. Miguel went to the door and found Father Ray standing on the porch. “Padre.”

“Hey Miguel.”

“Come in. I’ll be right back.” Miguel left Ray at the door and went out back where Ryan was cooking. “Ryan O’ Reily why didn’t you tell me our guest was Father Ray?”

Ryan paused and looked at Miguel. “Are you pissed at me?”

“I’m getting there but I’m holding my tongue for now. I’ll hear the Padre out but don’t get your hopes up or anything.”

“Okay.”

Miguel went inside and showed Ray out to the back patio where they were getting dinner ready. “Hi Ryan.”

“Hey Ray.”

“Why don’t we go for a walk while he finishes dinner up.” Miguel said.

“Sure. Where do you want to walk?”

“Down by the trees.”

“I’ll holler when dinner’s ready.” Ryan said.

Miguel walked over to Ryan and pulled into a gentle kiss and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ryan whispered as he chased Miguel’s mouth for another kiss. Miguel let him and then led the way to a small cropping of trees on the back of Ryan’s property.

Out of earshot of Ryan Miguel asked, “Why the hell didn’t Ryan tell me it was you coming to dinner?”

“I don’t know Miguel.”

“Well he said you were going to tell me about a group that you’ve started or whatever. I told him I’d at least hear you out.”

“I started this group a few years ago and we meet a couple of times a week. I counsel the ex inmates and help them get their feet in society.”

“What’s the real reason you’re here?”

“That’s it. If you want to come to meetings or need to talk we meet on Mondays and Thursdays most of the time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Father.”

“Now can I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure but I might not answer.”

“I know Miguel. Now how did you and Ryan end up in a relationship?”

“We understand what the other wants.”

“Did he try to coerce you at all?”

“No. We talked, we thought and then we eventually had sex.”

“So you two have…”

“We haven’t fucked each other yet. We wanted to wait until I had my parole hearing.”

“So you two haven’t been intimate with each other yet?”

“We’ve been all kinds of intimate Father. Now that isn’t what we’re supposed to be talking about so tell me more about this group. Do I know any of the people you talk to?”

“I don’t know. No one’s mentioned your name.”

“Anyway could we meet privately for a while if I felt like talking about anything?”

“I can try.”

“Okay. Just leave some contact information and I’ll think about it.”

“I will.” 

Once the pair made it back to the patio Ryan could feel the tension rolling off of Miguel. He glanced at Father Ray and he just shrugged. “Miguel…”

“Let’s just eat Ryan. I’m getting tired.” Miguel said.

“Food’s ready baby.” Ryan said as he moved out of Miguel’s way.

Dinner was silent except for the food scraping across the plates and drinks being drunk. When Miguel finished he leaned over and kissed Ryan’s cheek. He said, “Dinner was great. I’ll see you in the morning querido.” Before Ryan could respond Miguel disappeared into the house.

“What was that about?” Ray asked.

“I didn’t tell him we were having company until an hour before you showed up and I didn‘t tell him who was coming.”

“If you are going to be in a relationship you need to learn how to communicate with him.”

“I know. We were having a similar talk before you got here.”

“I’m going to leave my information on the refrigerator for him and I’ll see you when you come back from vacation. Thanks for dinner Ryan.”

“You’re welcome Ray. See you in a week.”

“Bye Ryan.” Ray took his dishes inside the house and saw Miguel washing the dishes that were in the sink. “What are you doing Miguel?”

“Washing the dinner dishes up.”

“He has a dishwasher.”

“I know. I just prefer to wash dishes by hand.”

“Okay.” Ray sat his dishes by the sink and said, “I’m leaving my information on the refrigerator for you. Any time you need something just call or email okay.”

“I will. Ryan still outside?”

“He is.” 

“Have a good night Father.”

“You too Miguel.” After the father scribbled his information he left Ryan and Miguel alone.

Outside Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and then brought his dishes inside where he saw Miguel standing at the sink washing dishes. “Thought you were going to bed?” Ryan asked quietly.

“Just cleaning up since you cooked.” Miguel said.

Ryan sat his dishes in the dish water and pulled Miguel into his arms. Miguel grabbed a towel and dried his hands before he laid his hands against Ryan’s. “Relax baby. I’ve got you.” Ryan whispered in the nape of Miguel’s neck.

“I’m trying.” Miguel sighed as he leaned his full weight against Ryan’s body.

“I’ll finish this in the morning. Let’s go to bed.” Ryan said.

“Okay.” Miguel pulled out of Ryan’s arms and said, “Let’s take a shower first.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll meet you in the bathroom, I’m just going to lock up.”

Miguel nodded and kissed Ryan. “I’ll miss you while you’re gone.”

Ryan kissed Miguel back and said, “I’ll miss you too baby.”

They stepped away from the other and both said simultaneously, “I’m going…” “Locking the doors…” They laughed and went their separate ways.

A few minutes later both men were under the hot spray of the shower. Miguel pinned Ryan against the wall and pulled him into deep kiss. Ryan kissed Miguel back and pressed his body against his so that they were touching from their shoulders to their thighs. “Fuck querido.” Miguel moaned as his dick pressed against Ryan’s.

Ryan hissed and said, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“No I want to make love to you first.”

“Where do you want to do that?”

“The bed.”

“I got lube and condoms in the drawer.”

“Come on baby.” Ryan caught Miguel’s mouth with his for a quick kiss before letting his lover take him into his room.


End file.
